


Plain to See

by DeadpanPrincess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heart Eyes!, Meet-Cute, dogs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanPrincess/pseuds/DeadpanPrincess
Summary: A man walks into an animal shelter looking for a dog. He leaves a with Great Dane and a phone number.--Or: Jyn and Cassian meet at the local animal shelter





	Plain to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts).



The shelter is quiet--besides the errant animal call. A cat meows for attention, a dog rustles the newspaper in their cage. Jyn contents herself by measuring out portions of kibble. After this morning’s mess, which completely destroyed her lab coat, she’s more than fine with the quiet. 

 

Of course, the bell above the door jingles before she can finish that thought. Someone’s here.

 

He walks in with all the nerves of a never-owner: shoulders slightly hunched towards his ears, eyes down, hands in his pockets. A tall, but thin, man with unruly dark hair and a messy bit of fuzz around his tightly drawn mouth. He is not the kind of visitor Jyn wants to the shelter. She much prefers the children that run to the cages and stick their fingers in to scratch every good dog or cat behind the ears. They’re the ones that convince even the strictest parents to say yes to a rescue animal. With large eyes and tears, or sunny smiles and quick clapping hands, they forge a new family around their chosen stray.

 

And if the comparison to her own estranged family stings, well. 

 

“Do you work here?” 

 

The man has an accent she can’t place. Latin, definitely, but not from Spain. His posture and soft voice take on a new meaning. Maybe he’s not just browsing, but unsure of how to ask for what he needs. 

 

Jyn dusts a bit of fur off her pants and stands up. A group of chihuahuas, pomeranians, and yorkies jostle for the food bowls she just filled. 

 

“Yup.” She points to the badge at the left side of her chest. Volunteer, Liana. Not her name or position, but all he needs to know. The man scratches at his jaw--discomforted, maybe. His face doesn’t change expression, so Jyn can’t tell what has him fidgeting. 

 

“I’m looking for a dog,” he says. 

 

“Most people are.” 

 

His eyes flick down to the small dogs weaving excitedly around their feet. “I live in a small apartment, and work quite a bit from home. Maybe one of these…?”

 

She snorts. Jyn can only imagine this man, quiet and just this side of awkward, strolling down the street with a bright pink leash attached to the collar of a pocket princess weighing no more than eight pounds. He would probably jump every time the tiny monster yapped or tried to defend its territory. 

 

**“Have you ever seen a raging Pomeranian?”** She challenges.

 

The man finally raises his eyes to her, wide. They’re dark brown, but the bright sunlight filtering through the window gives them hints of amber. Like the eyes of a chocolate lab. Soulful, sorrowful, wanting. 

 

The expression slams a breath loose from her chest. Too familiar. Jyn ducks beneath a caustic cover.

 

**“Yeah, thought so.** C’mon.” With a quick jerk of her shoulder Jyn leads him farther back into the maze of cages. A heather grey pit perks up his ears as they pass. A couple of the newly littered puppies scramble against the bars, whining. Jyn tosses treats to her favorites as they go. The older coonhound with a black-grey muzzle, the bulldog she pulled from a fight ring, the husky with only three legs. 

 

She doesn’t look behind her to see how the man handles so many broken animals. Yet, she feels his focus like a tangible thing. Each time she pauses, he stops just behind her and devotes a little bit of himself to the hurt creatures. Just a bare moment of his time to acknowledge their pain before moving on with her. 

 

They come to a stop at the back of the shelter at a cage taller than her 152 centimeters. A Great Dane stands guard at the lock. He’s black as polished onyx. His short hair coat lies completely flat against his back. The only bright spot is the icy blue of his eyes. He tracks Jyn’s movements toward the cage, and examines the man next to her. Those blue, blue eyes carefully filing away each movement and detail. Nothing escapes his notice. 

 

“Give me a sec. He’s not good with new people.” Jyn holds out a hand to keep the man back, and carefully unlocks the cage. She doesn’t have to bend down. The dog is almost half her height. She just holds out a treat, which he sniffs with regal caution. Then places his snout against her hand and vacuums the snack into his mouth with a tremendous suction of air. The man behind her laughs. Not at the dog, really, but almost with him. Like the contrast between the tightly wound animal he was a moment ago, and the goofy dog who now has a bit of slobber on his jowls. 

 

“Alright,” Jyn says, pressing her own little smile down. “This is K2-SO. Strange name, but that’s the one he came with. We got him from a make up testing facility, so he’s well trained and doesn’t need much space. He’s a bit--”  _ Robotic  _ is the word most people have used. It’s the reason no one will adopt him despite his beauty and docile demeanor. They all want dogs with wide, open personalities. Jyn has seen beneath his controlled movements to the sweet, silly dog that lies beneath, but few take the time to get to know him.  

 

The man steps forward into the cage with her. His arm brushes her shoulder as he kneels down. Face to muzzle with Kay. Which, isn’t recommended in case the dog reacts poorly, but. 

 

“Hello. I’m Cassian.” The man--Cassian--holds out his hand for Kay to sniff. The dog snuffles against the weathered texture of his palms. Kay pauses. Both Jyn and Cassian hold their breath. Then Kay nuzzles forward, scratching his own chin against the meatiest part of Cassian’s hand. 

 

“Hi there! Yes! It’s very nice to meet you too!” His voice doesn’t rise or fall into baby talk. It’s still soft and patient, but Jyn hears the excitement underneath. Kay presses further into the praise. He rests his snout on Cassian’s palm, blue eyes focusing intently on Cassian. 

 

Cassian reaches his free hand to give long, steady scratches along Kay’s spine. If didn’t know better, she would swear Kay  _ purrs.  _

 

Man and dog continue to stare at each other, completely enraptured. Jyn’s a little entranced herself. The rhythmic scritch of Cassian’s nails and Kay huffing in time melts some of the ever present stress off her shoulders. 

 

“I would like to take him home.” A question masquerading as a statement. Cassian defers to Jyn’s experience with Kay, trusting her to know what’s best for him. 

 

It doesn’t hit the pit beneath her rib cage with a solid punch. Not at all.  

 

“Yes--yes. That’s a good idea.” Breaking from her reverie, Jyn unloops the leash from around her neck and clips it to Kay’s collar. She hands the lead to Cassian, who stays by her side as she takes them back to the shelter’s reception. Kay trots along with no resistance, keeping his ear against Cassian’s thigh so that the three of them are a tight fit between the cage aisles. Jyn’s shoulder keeps bumping into Cassian’s arm, her legs brushing the other side of Kay, the heat of them warming her from the toes up. 

 

At the counter, Jyn helps Cassian fill out the adoption forms. And she absolutely does not record his answers for her own curiosity. It just so happens that she sees him check  _ single,  _ and  _ lives alone _ , and  _ gainfully employed as a photojournalist.  _ All of which her brother would call jackpot items, but Jyn knows is nothing more than census details. Which have no pertinence to her. None whatsoever. 

 

“Sit, Kay,” Cassian asks the dog as he tries to get a better writing vantage. Kay just presses closer, shoving him a bit so that Cassian trips over his own feet and into Jyn. She steadies him. A fleeting hand on his worn leather jacket, his palm just glancing her hip. For a too long moment they share the same air. She’s sucking in his surprised breath, his eyes flick from hers to her lips. It’s--electric. A shock to the cold that usually resides in the tips of her fingers. 

 

He backs up, like she really did shock him. Her hand trails from his coat back to her side. 

 

“Sorry,” he says. Cassian’s gaze is back up, but he looks just behind her now. A tinge of pink runs up his cheeks. 

 

“I can help with him,” Jyn says suddenly, bypassing the usual round of courtesies. Her heart races and she can’t pause. Words fall out of her mouth without her permission.

 

“Um?” Cassian’s lips thin, obviously confused.

 

“With Kay. I can help you train him.” 

 

“Oh, I couldn’t--”

 

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. Comes with the territory.” 

 

“Volunteers usually do this?”

 

Jyn scratches her calf with the toe of her boot. So, okay. Admitting to this man that she misled him regarding her identity will not inspire his confidence or trust. But it wasn’t intentional. How was she to know that he would be soft and kind despite his initial recalcitrance? Or that she, of all people, would find him interesting? And that this one time she wishes someone knows her real name?

 

“I’m not exactly a volunteer.” 

 

His eyebrows fold together, forming a wrinkle just above the sharp jut of his nose.

 

“Oh?”

 

“And my name’s not Liana.”

 

Cassian’s jaw twitches. Like his teeth are pressed so tight together that a muscle jumps to prevent lockjaw. Jyn grips the back of her neck and tilts her cheek into her shoulder. Into the stupid vest that caused this mess. Though, if she is going to be petty, she might as well blame the cat that threw up on her lab coat this morning.

 

“It’s Jyn, actually.” 

 

He licks his lips. The silence between them ripples with discomfort. Kay whines, breaking the tension. 

 

“What do you really do here, Jyn?” Cassian asks.

 

Well--it’s actually hard to think when he says her name like that. Testing it against his tongue, rolling it on the roof of his mouth despite its brevity. Like he can figure out exactly who she is from her name alone. 

 

She beats back the urge to retreat and meets his eyes. His brows still furrow, but with the same patient, non judgemental look she’s seen from her patients.

 

“I’m the vet.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

And the tension in his face eases a bit. Just a smidge of release in the cords of his neck. He doesn’t trust her, not yet. But he believes her or he wants to or maybe her job actually makes sense considering how confident she is around all the animals. Whatever the explanation, Jyn feels comfortable enough to lay her hand atop Kay’s head. The dog stays close to Cassian, but accepts the gentle touch. 

 

“I could assist you with training him. Great Danes are incredibly intelligent, and Kay is smarter than most. Sometimes he’s a little shit about it, too. He obviously knows what you’re saying, but prefers to get a rise out of you for the attention,” she says.

 

Kay huffs, breath puffing warm against Jyn’s leg.

 

“See? Monster knows I’m talking about him right now.”

Cassian actually breaks the thin line of his mouth towards a smile. 

 

“It doesn’t take much, just a firm hand. But with his size it’ll be good to make sure he doesn’t knock anything over in your flat because he’s excited to be with you,” Jyn continues, because that’s her mouth running off without her. 

 

“I don’t have much he could break,” Cassian admits. His wry almost-smile pulls an actual grin from her. 

 

“Sounds like you’re ready to own a dog then.” 

The conversation reaches a natural lull and the two of them just look at each other, smiling slightly, unsure how to proceed. Kay sighs. His massive block head points towards the floor like he’s fed up with her. Again. Cassian eyes his new pet and then Jyn.

 

“Is such exasperation normal?”

 

“You’ve picked a dog with personality, mate. He’s just hid it from everyone else but you.”

 

“And you,” Cassian says. Jyn blushes. Like he’s given her a compliment. 

 

“I guess so,” she demurs. 

 

“No one better to help bring out more, then.”

 

“You want him to have  _ more  _ of an attitude?” All this smiling is making her cheeks hurt. 

 

“I want him to be who he is.”

 

That sobers her. Jyn scratches under Kay’s chin. He leans into her touch, but there’s still a frustration in his blue eyes. Like:  _ You two are complete morons and have not mastered the basic rituals of mating. Could you please cease the pretence that this conversation is about me and just exchange information so I can make myself comfortable in a home without a cage?  _

 

But she’s probably just projecting. Jyn boops his nose, which makes Kay rearback with a hefty sneeze and shake. Cassian jolts with the movement. He’s pulled backwards and Jyn yanks on the leash to keep him from toppling. Both he and Kay lurch forward. Kay only moves a large paw or two, but Cassian actually trips and falls into Jyn. Chest to chest. Knee to knee. Probably toe to toe.  _ Fuck, _ but he’s warm. And his leather jacket has the clear smell of cilantro.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Cassian backs up quickly, trying to pull Kay with him, but the dog doesn’t budge. “C’mon, boy. We need to give Jyn her space.” Kay just wags his tail in a steady back and forth, enjoying the sound of Cassian’s voice. 

 

Cassian looks to Jyn with a soft flush. “I guess training would be helpful.”

 

Jyn smirks, but doesn’t comment. At least he’s man enough to admit when he needs a hand. 

 

“Gimme your phone,” she says instead. 

 

He passes her the leash, not that Kay looks to be going anywhere, and fumbles for his pockets. A quick shuffle that jingles his keys brings out a weathered iPhone. Jyn trades him the lead and inputs her information. Email and cell, because it never hurts to be thorough. 

 

“Jyn Erso--everything else you need to know is in there,” she says while handing the phone back. 

 

Another brief pseudo smile flashes and he says with all seriousness, “Not everything.”

 

Which makes it Jyn’s turn to blush. She can feel the heat in her cheeks, for fuck’s sake. Cassian seems to enjoy it, eyes lingering even as he readies himself to leave. The phone returns to his pocket, Kay’s leash loops around his wrist, and his jacket zips tightly closed.  He fucking smirks the whole time; no attempt at suppression. 

 

“Get out of here,” Jyn shoos him towards the door before her face bursts into flames. 

 

“I--” Kay interrupts him with a hearty woof “-- _ we  _ will see you soon!” Cassian calls, while Kay pulls him out the door.

 

Jyn returns to the kennel with a happy shake of her head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Black Keys song, Lonely Boy
> 
> Thanks to SleepyKalena for the great prompt! Please come and chat with me or send me prompts at deadpanprincess.tumblr.com!


End file.
